


Six of Cups

by PostcardsfromTheoryland



Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, homecomings, some god damn fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostcardsfromTheoryland/pseuds/PostcardsfromTheoryland
Summary: The Six of Cups: Childhood memories, innocence, nostalgiaLance makes good on his promise to take Keith home after the war
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: April Tarot Card Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686346
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Six of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of the Knight of Wands and Two of Cups

There had been a lot of shouting when Lance walked into the house after having unexpectedly gone to space for years. He was incredibly grateful that Sam and Colleen had visited before him to explain what was happening, where Lance had been, why he hadn’t been able to contact them - seriously, he owes the Holts at least 17 bottles of that fancy wine from Blemane. But he still couldn’t really fault his family, all of them gathered in one place, for the crying and the scolding and the “never again”s and the “God we were so worried”s and the family group hug that went on for about half an hour. There had been times he’d been convinced he wouldn’t be able to have this: that he wouldn’t make it to the end of the war, or that they’d finally defeat the Galra Empire only to find that earth had been destroyed.

It was a relief to be home, and Lance cried right along with his family.

He did have some time to regale them with his Paladin exploits, though. He’d gushed about Blue, and the Castle of Lions, and the aliens they’d met. He had just been showing off his bayard, making sure to keep it out of Sylvio and Nadia’s reach, when Veronica scoffed at him.

“Great, he brings home a gun,” she said, smirking at him, “you ask me he should have brought home a man.”

And it is at that moment that Lance remembered, with a guilty jolt, that Keith was still waiting by the lions.

“I’ll be right back!” he shouted, hopping over Sylvio and Nadia to get out the back door and run to the beach where Red and Blue were waiting. And there was Keith, leaning up against the Red Lion’s paw, looking up at the stars.

“I am so sorry,” Lance gasped, but Keith just smiled at him.

“I figured you’d need some time. And also I’m uh...kind of nervous. To meet your family.”

“They’re going to love you,” Lance said, tugging Keith up. “Just tell them you saved my life numerous times and you can do no wrong.”

He brought Keith sheepishly into the living room, and the conversation around them screeched to a halt. “Um, everyone, this is Keith,” he said, realizing that maybe he should have tried to introduce him to slightly fewer family members at one time. “Keith, this is...everyone.”

“Oh my god,” Ronnie whispered.

“Sign me up for the next space war,” Rachel said as Marco wolf whistled, and Keith turned a startling shade of red. Luckily, his mom put a stop to that.

“Keith, was it?” she asked as she stood up, then swept Keith into a hug. “I’m very glad you’re home, too.” And it was just the right thing to say to get Keith crying, which made Lance cry, which made his parents and his siblings cry, and then Nadia and Sylvio joined in for good measure.

Later, after introductions had been fully made and they’d all finally stopped crying, they’d migrated into the kitchen for a late supper even though it was after midnight, all of them squished around the dining table that really had never been intended for this many people. Keith had ended up with Nadia on his lap, stealing food off his plate, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Ronnie had gasped dramatically over the flan and said, “Wait, is this _that_ Keith? Keith from the Garrison Keith? Keith “Why Does He Need to Be So Pretty and So Good At Piloting” Keith?” And Lance had mumbled into his fork and Keith had shot him a very intrigued, very smug look.

Both Lance and Keith had attempted to help clean up the dishes afterward, but his mom shooed them upstairs, telling them to get some sleep and pointedly not offering Keith the guest room. Lance fell asleep in his old room to the sound of Keith’s even, steady breathing.

* * *

That was last night. Now it’s morning - or well, early afternoon actually, but can you blame Lance? He’s just helped save the fucking universe, cut him some slack - and though he’s disappointed to wake up alone, he knows Keith is not usually one for getting up this late.

He takes his time, touched to find brand new bottles of all his favorite beauty products waiting for him in the bathroom, before he finally heads downstairs for breakfast...lunch...whatever meal this is.

He stops just short of the landing upon hearing Keith’s voice from the living room, peeking around the corner to find Keith sitting on the floor with Nadia and Sylvio and are they...coloring?

“I need the periwinkle one please,” Sylvio says, reaching across Keith’s legs for it.

“Oh, sorry,” Keith says and hands it to him. “That’s a very nice airplane you’re drawing.”

“It’s going to be an airplane that transforms into a robot man to fight Godzilla.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea,” and Keith, bless him, seems to be taking this entirely seriously.

“Mine is a drawing of Princess Allura,” Nadia says, despite the fact that she has, to Lance’s knowledge, never actually seen Allura.

“It looks just like her!” Keith praises, and Lance can’t take it anymore, because _his heart_.

Keith looks up as Lance enters the room, the softest smile on his face, and immediately shows him his drawing of the Blue and Red Lions in space.

“Look.”

“It’s perfect, babe,” Lance says, kissing him on the forehead before sitting down next to him. Breakfast can wait. “Have you been coloring all morning?”

“Just a little bit while Lisa is out running errands, your mom is cooking dinner, and everyone else is out,” Keith explains.

“I wanted to do makeovers,” Nadia explains, “but mom said it would be too much work, so we settled on nail polish instead.” And yes, now that Lance is looking, Keith’s nails were not that color when they went to bed last night.

“It’s ‘passionfruit tease,’” Keith informs him, holding out a hand for Lance to inspect.

And this whole scene is adorable, but it makes Lance wonder, a little bit. Not that he has _any_ intention of bringing up the “hey are you interested in having kids?” talk to Keith while his mother is within earshot, but….

_Huh_.

Lisa chooses that moment to walk in, groceries in hand, and coo appropriately over all their drawings. “Thanks for keeping them out of trouble, Keith.”

“No problem, ma’am,” he answers automatically.

“Keep this one, Lance,” Lisa whispers as she walks past, though going by Keith’s smirk and raised eyebrow he definitely heard that.

Damn Galra super-hearing.

Lance’s mother refuses to let him into the kitchen for lunch (“I’m making something special for a proper welcome home dinner for you two, go get a snack somewhere else”) so Lance and Keith head down to the cafe a few blocks toward town.

“So that’s, unexpected,” Lance starts as he laces his fingers together with Keith’s, swinging their arms between them. “I sort of assumed you’d be really awkward with kids.”

“Kids are easy,” Keith shakes his head. “They always say what they mean and they don’t try to hide their feelings or give you any bullshit. I was always one of the people at the group homes who got recruited whenever little kids showed up. Don’t,” Keith says, nudging Lance in the arm. “That was one of the bright spots, being able to help out some of the younger kids. I was always kind of jealous, because they got adopted so much easier than all us preteen delinquants, but it wasn’t their fault they were cute.”

“Well, you don’t need to worry anymore, because I’m pretty sure my family would adopt you in a heartbeat if it wouldn’t make the whole ‘I’m dating you’ thing hella weird.”

Keith snorts. “They’d have to fight Shiro for it, I think.”

“How’s he doing, anyways?”

“I called him this morning. He chickened out and hasn’t actually talked to Adam yet, so I recruited Pidge and Matt to kidnap him and march him into Adam’s office if necessary.”

“You could have gone with him,” Lance starts hesitantly, but Keith cuts him off.

“This is something Shiro needs to do for himself; I think I’d only be an excuse for him to put it off. I miss Adam, yeah, but I’d much rather go visit in a couple weeks when hopefully he and Shiro have worked out all their angst. Besides, I was promised all kinds of things. You can’t teach me how to swim in the middle of the desert.”

“Still can’t believe you don’t know how to swim,” Lance grumbles.

“Again, middle of the desert. Wasn’t really a priority,” Keith says as Lance leads them into the cafe and orders them a colado and the biggest cinnamon roll he can find to share.

Lance still can’t quite believe that this is real. That he’s back in Varadero, all his family is safe, the war is over, Keith is sitting across from him in a cafe with cinnamon roll crumbs on his face.

Lance is home, and so, he hopes, is Keith.


End file.
